


Clint Barton's Pizza Shop for Wayward Souls

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulders and pulled her in so he could kissed her on the head. “You know what will fix this?”</p><p>Natasha snorted, already amused. “What?”</p><p>“Pizza.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because we’re at a pizzeria and you just closed for the night.”</p><p>“So?” Clint raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“So, you need to get rid of the leftovers.”</p><p>Clint grinned. “Doesn’t change the fact that pizza—like coffee—is a magical cure-all.”</p><p>-------</p><p>There are just five things about pizza that one needs to know. Pizza will not: 1.) Leave You 2.) Call You Stupid 3.) Reject You 4.) Betray You, and 5.) Smite You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's Pizza Shop for Wayward Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/gifts).



“He left.” Natasha swirled the straw in her diet coke around. The ice clinked against the glass. Natasha did not look up as she stirred.

Clint paused in the middle of wiping down table 32. His heart ached for his best friend. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

Natasha shrugged. “Not surprised. Nice guys and me: we don’t mix.”

“Hey.” Clint threw his rag over his shoulder and slid into the booth next to Natasha. “I’m a marshmallow, and we get along fine. That socially awkward nerd? Obviously not a nice guy if he just ran off on you.”

The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked in a small smile, but there was still a sadness to her eyes.

Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so he could kissed her on the head. “You know what will fix this?”

Natasha snorted, already amused. “What?”

“Pizza.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re at a pizzeria and you just closed for the night.”

“So?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“So, you need to get rid of the leftovers.”

Clint grinned. “Doesn’t change the fact that pizza—like coffee—is a magical cure-all.” Clint stood up. “Come on, I’ll get you a slice. Just tell me what you want.”

“Everything,” Natasha joked.

“You got it, Nat.” 

* * *

 “What’s eating you?” Clint asked as he set down the three slices of pizza Steve had ordered on the table.

Steve was Bucky’s best friend and roommate, and Steve had seen Clint naked almost as much as Bucky and Natasha, which was saying something since 1.) Natasha and Clint had known each other for years, and 2.) Clint was currently dating Bucky and they had a very active and happy sex life.

Steve grumbled as he scribbled numbers down on his notepad and clutched his hair.

“Sorry, didn’t hear that.” Clint tapped his hearing aids.

Steve flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I’m just trying to understand these equations.” Steve grabbed his math textbook and shoved it toward Clint. “I’ve never felt more stupid in my life.”

“Hey, you’re not stupid.” Clint glanced down at the page of numbers. His eyes bulged and he felt light-headed at the sight. “Oh god. What the hell is this crap? Are you sure it’s not an alien language?”

“Thank god, it’s not just me.” Steve threw his head back and sighed. “Everyone in my class acts like their acing it, and here I am struggling with just reading the directions. I can’t believe I miss taking trigonometry.”

Clint blenched. “Trig-a-what-now? Don’t use foul language around me, Rogers.” Clint huffed and crossed his arms.

A thought occurred to Clint. “Although, Nat knows a guy who is a total nerd.”

“Not the one who ran off, right?” Steve scrunched his nose in distaste.

“No, no. Dude is—was—his friend though, and is super heartbroken about nerd number one running off. Sounds like they were science bros or something. Anyway, this guy, Tiny or something, is supposed to be a super genius. Betcha Nat could convince him to tutor you. I hear he’s looking for some spare cash too.”

“I don’t have a lot of money,” Steve hedged.

Clint waved off his concern. “No harm in asking first though. For now, order as much pizza as you want. I’m not going to charge you for a thing.” Clint winked.

“Clint, I can’t accept—”

“Considering I’ve already ripped up the bill and don’t plan on writing a new one, you’ll just have to accept.”

“You haven’t ripped up the bill.”

Clint shushed Steve and grinned. “Sorry, I can’t hear you over my awesomeness.”

* * *

 Tony and Steve got on like a house on fire. Clint had been worried when in the first five minutes Steve started making his disapproving face, but once Tony got Steve to laugh, everything changed. They were always joking and talking. They’d also get into these weirdly intense debates over the weirdest things, but then drop the arguments a moment later and laugh again.

“Glad you introduced Steve to that Tony fella.” Bucky said from across the counter.

Currently no one was ordering anything, so Bucky was taking advantage of the moment and talking to Clint.

Bucky smiled as he watched Tony and Steve interact.

Steve leaned into Tony as Tony explained one of the formulas in Steve’s textbook.

Bucky wrinkled his nose.

Clint chuckled at Bucky. “What? I saw your face move. I know you just thought of something.”

Bucky huffed and rested his chin in his palm. “I didn’t want to say anything, because it’s not really my place to say, but… I’m surprised Steve can handle sitting so close to Tones.”

Clint startled. “Why do you say that?”

“Tony, well…” Bucky turned his head away sheepishly. “He smells. Not terrible if you have a table between you, but if you’re sitting next to him...”

Clint glanced over at Steve and Tony, who were happily oblivious to his and Bucky’s conversation. “You know, I’ve noticed he only has three outfits and he wears them days in a row. He also always sticks around until closing time.”

Bucky straightened up, his mommy bear instincts raised. “You’re not saying what I think you’re sayin’ about the little fella, are you? Because that’s not possible. Nat says his daddy is loaded.”

Clint hummed in thought. “I’ll look in to it. Just keep doing what you’ve been doing.”

Bucky nodded and pulled out his wallet. He slapped down a twenty. “Get me a large pizza with the works, a soda, and whatever else you can get me for that stinky genius.”

“You’re the boss.” Clint blew Bucky a kiss and got to work on the order.

A couple of hours later, Steve left the pizzeria with Bucky. Steve smiled and waved farewell to Tony, oblivious to the fact that Tony always stayed behind. Meanwhile, Bucky frowned worriedly as the two left.

Clint watched and waited until closing to approach Tony—the last and only customer in the shop.

Clint locked the door and plopped himself in the seat across from Tony. He stretched out. “Sorry. Do you mind if I sit here? I need five minutes to de-stress before I clean the tables and count the money.”

Tony shrugged and started to gather his things. “No problem. Although, should I be scared that you locked me in?” Tony smiled teasingly. “Am I going to be the meat on tomorrow’s Meat Lovers Pizza?”

“And get this place shut down?” Clint scoffed. “Not worth it.” He kicked his feet up into the seat next to Tony.

“So what has a carefree guy like you stressed out?” Tony asked.

“Family and shit.”

Tony’s shoulders twitched. He tried to hide it with a shrug, but Clint caught the tell.

“Family: it sucks,” Tony said. “Then you get older and it still sucks, but you can appreciate the fact that all of you are on the same sinking ship together. Or so I am told.”

Clint nodded. “Got family trouble of your own?”

“Nope.” Tony turned away. “Hard to have family trouble when you’ve moved out and don’t bother calling or emailing them.”

“That by choice?” Clint asked.

“Now, really, that’s a rude question.” Tony played cavalier, but Clint had always been good at reading people. He knew the question affected Tony more than he was letting on.

“People tell me I lack a filter when it comes to sensitive topics.”

Tony made a noise. “I lack a filter. Period.”

Clint grinned. “We should hang out more.”

“We hang out everyday now.” Tony pinned Clint with a penetrating stare. “I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“Yeah. I’ve also noticed that you’ll tip, but the only food you’ll eat is the free stuff I give you or the stuff people buy and share with you. From here I can also see that you have a lot of bags under your eyes and that your shave is not so clean. Also, you have stains from two days ago on your jacket.”

“So?” Tony asked, maintaining his brisk attitude.

“So I know you gave Steve a discount, but maybe instead you could ask for a trade—still get the cash, but make up for the discount by being allowed to shower and crash on the couch for a few nights?” It’d probably end up being every night. Steve and Bucky both had protective instincts, and if they could afford it, they’d let Tony crash every night.

“Maybe if this were some fairy tale universe, but this is the real world, Clint. You can’t just offer me your boyfriend and his best friend’s couch. Not everyone wants some homeless kid sleeping in their living room.”

Clint grinned from ear to ear. “Tony, you clearly have not spent a lot of time with Bucky and Steve. Once Steve realizes your situation, you’re going to be adopted in a day. Two, if you struggle.”

Tony guffawed. “Yeah, right.”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 Less than a week later, Tony was Bucky and Steve’s new roommate.

Also, less than a week later, Tony was standing at the counter of the pizzeria and trying to slide Clint eighteen dollars for a pizza.

Clint shook his head and shoved the money back. “Don’t worry about it. I technically ‘messed up’ a large pizza, so I have to get rid of it, Tony. You can have it for free.”

Tony scowled and shook his head. “It’s not for me; it’s for my friend.”

Clint looked around the pizzeria but didn’t spot Natasha, Steve, or Bucky.

Tony hooked his thumb over his shoulder and pointed to a giant, blond guy who looked like he belonged in Wrestle Mania.

Aforementioned giant blond was currently lying with his face flat on one of the tables.

Clint whistled. “Dang, what’s up with Adonis over there?”

“Wrong mythology. Guy’s name is Thor. Total puppy; although, a little arrogant at times. Has a shitty younger brother who just got him into so much trouble that Thor thinks he’ll be joining me in the Disowned Children’s Club.”

Clint shook his head. “Damn. Pizza is still free though.”

Tony scowled again, but before he could protest, Clint held up a hand and cut him off. “I like giving away pizza to those in need, Tony. This isn’t me taking pity on you. Thor’s having a rough day. I want to give the guy some pizza.”

Tony eyed Clint with suspicion.

Clint rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel better, I will let you buy your own slice later. Just give the poor guy a pizza already.”

Tony glanced at Thor then at Clint. He smirked. “I’d happily give it to him, Clint, but I can’t do that while you’re standing here, taking your sweet time to get the pizza to me.”

Clint chuckled. “One pizza, coming up.”

* * *

 Clint threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair as his boyfriend pushed him up against the door of the pizzeria. Clint had just stepped outside and locked the door when Bucky had swooped down and started making out with him. Clint moaned happily into the kiss and leaned into Bucky. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some weight off his feet, and using his boyfriend as a support beam was just the perfect way to do so.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist, encouraging Clint to lean into him more.

Clint smiled into their kiss.

“Heathens,” some woman in a trench coat muttered as she hurried past them. “God will smite you.”

Clint ignored her in favor of making out with his boyfriend.

* * *

Clint glared at the blank chalkboard sign that he was supposed to fill with a catchy and cute slogan. It was too early in the morning for this crap. Why did they even put out this stupid sign? They were a pizzeria! If people wanted pizza they knew where to go already. Did the sign really attract any new customers?

Clint lightly smacked his cheeks to wake himself up.

Pizza. Pizza. What was so great about pizza?

An idea struck Clint like lightning. He picked up the chalk and scribbled on the board.

* * *

 Coulson, Clint’s manager, stared at the sign outside the shop.

**Pizza Will Not**

  * **Leave You**
  * **Call You Stupid**
  * **Reject You**
  * **Betray You**
  * **Smite You**



Well, Coulson thought to himself as he walked into the shop, it wasn’t a lie.


End file.
